Decorative resin molded articles each decorated by laminating a decorative sheet onto the surface of molded articles are used for various products such as vehicle interior parts. Examples of a method for molding such a decorative resin molded article include an insert molding method of shaping a decorative sheet beforehand into a three-dimensional shape by use of a mold for vacuum molding, inserting the shaped sheet into an injection mold, and then injecting a resin in a flowing state into the mold to integrate the resin and the shaped sheet with each other, and an injection molding simultaneous decorating method of integrating a decorative sheet inserted into a mold when injection molding is performed with a melted resin injected into its cavity, so as to apply a decoration onto the surface of the resin molded article.
As described above, a decorative resin molded article obtained by such a molding method is used for vehicle interior parts and other products; thus, the molded article has been desired to have a three-dimensional moldability such that the raw material thereof can sufficiently follow three-dimensional molding, and surface properties such as surface scratch resistance and chemical resistance, and further have a high-class appearance matched with recent customers' demands for high-quality articles. The supply of texture by giving deglossing or irregularities to a resin molded article to be matched with a specific area of its pattern, that is, design property has also been becoming an important theme. For such a theme, suggested are a decorative sheet using, for its surface protective layer, a resin composition containing a predetermined ionizing radiation curable resin and a thermoplastic resin (for example, Patent Document 1), a decorative sheet having a surface protective layer laid to have a predetermined thickness by use of an ionizing radiation curable resin (for example, Patent Document 2), and others. However, about the ionizing radiation curable resins used to form these decorative sheets, importance is attached to three-dimensional moldability of the decorative sheets, so that the resins are insufficient in surface scratch resistance or chemical resistance, or design property in ordinary cases.